


Excuse

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Hair, M/M, hopefully they went with the flow bc in my mind they did, this is a very far pre-slash tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Éomer acts on a feeling.Based on the prompt: any, any, brushing/braiding/putting up someone else's hair.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 6
Collections: 3 sentece ficathon





	Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> link to op [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8261304#cmt8261304)

Éomer was aware of how much elves cared about their hair, much more than he did.

So when Legolas came out of the public baths and asked if he had a spare hair brush, he wasn't surprised at all.

Yet do not question him on his following words, on why he asked the elf to wait for him to take a quick bath and "I hope that, if you don't deem it inappropriate," gazing the long hair "I could brush it for you."


End file.
